


Fat Girls

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cisgirl! One Direction, Cunnlingus, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Liam Payne, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Direction, Kinda, Plus Size Harry Styles, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: What Liam Payne loves about her big girls.





	Fat Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny something while I work on some gxg Lirry fluff.

Liam loved fat girls with long, frizzy, curly hair. Small tits, no bra, and a huge T-shirt on to show off her chest and the way it swayed. Girls with curves, round tummies, wide hips, little bums to spank and knead, and rolls along their sides. Full, dimpled thighs that’d jiggle. The kind she could grab a handful of or keep her hands warm when they’d cuddle up on the couch. Skin with freckles and shiny stretch marks along it for her to kiss on. She adored when they’d wear cute patterned cotton panties and fuzzy socks. Sweet and simple, just her, nothing to distract her from her natural beauty. And while she could appreciate a good glam, she preferred them dressed down. Liam enjoyed a cozy, lazy day at her flat with a gorgeous girl in her pajamas. Just relaxing, cuddling, and making her come. Her favorite was lifting her shirt up and bending those glorious thighs up towards her chest, loving the way her tummy would fold when she did. She’d kiss on it, drop lower and tease her through her panties with her plush lips and soft tongue. Then when she begged for it, or Liam couldn’t take it any longer, she’d move her knickers to the side and sink her tongue into her wet heat, bury her face into it, working her tiny sensitive clit just the way she liked it. Which Liam learned through many hours of giving this girl head as often as she could. Giving head was Liam’s favorite activity, she felt powerful. Just a few swipes of her tongue had her girl whimpering. The way her thighs would tremble and attempt to close in, Liam wouldn’t allow it. She’d just spread them further apart and suck her up, feeling her hips buck towards her. Feel her slick coat her lips and chin, how she’d tense up just before she released, how creamy wet her plump, tiny pussy would be after. How it’d drip down to her bum, making a right mess all for Liam.

Stunning, fat girls are. Liam couldn’t get enough.


End file.
